


city lights

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :3, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: A heart that's gone can never be caught.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	city lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and makes barely any sense but i really wanted to write something  
also the summary is from taeyeon's blue :]

"Here's a question," Baekhyun says, and to Kyungsoo it sounds like a warning of what's to come since there really isn't anything worth answering that Baekhyun could ask at three in the morning. "If there was like, a hot clone of myself, would you fuck me? I mean... him."

Kyungsoo exhales the smoke from his lungs as his feet dangle from the tenth floor of their building, and strangely it feels as if he can see the entire world from that spot.

"How hot are we talking?"

Baekhyun hums, and Kyungsoo knew his eyebrows were furrowed and lower lip jutted out in thought even before he turned his head to look at his friend. Why does he find this view so much more appealing?

"Like ten out of ten. Tom Hardy out of ten."

"Yeah, that's hot," Kyungsoo nods in approval, "I don't know. I can't just fuck someone because they are hot."

Baekhyun shrugs, taking a drag from the joint Kyungsoo is holding between his fingers. He watches the way Baekhyun's lips wrap around it, his eyes fluttering closed and chest rising. He also notices that he really appreciates the way his own shirt stretches over Baekhyun's strong chest- he still isn't sure why exactly does he insist on borrowing shirts from Kyungsoo who wears them a size or two smaller than his. Maybe he's just too lazy to do laundry on certain days, or maybe he loves feeling Kyungsoo's scent on himself; not like he will ever find out which one it is, anyway.

"Is the clone nice?"

"Are you trying to say that this version of myself isn't nice?" Baekhyun looks at him with disbelief written all over his face, and maybe he looks cute when he's pretending that Kyungsoo's mean words actually hurt him.

"No, I'm trying to say that I would probably consider fucking your clone if it was nice. Like, if it cared about me."

Baekhyun laughs but it quickly turns into a series of coughs which Kyungsoo helps by hitting him on the back, and all Baekhyun does is moan in pain. "Stop that."

Kyungsoo flattens his hand between Baekhyun's shoulder blades, pressing the heel of his palm into his back as he drags it up and down, and Baekhyun seems to relax under his touch. 

"I didn't know you were such a sap."

Kyungsoo's frowns, but he never stops the gentle stroke of his hand over Baekhyun's muscles, sore from the hard week. "What's wrong with wishing that someone cared about me?"

Baekhyun bites his lip, staring into Kyungsoo's profile as he wonders whether he should say it.

"I care about you." And he does actually say it, his heart skips a beat just like he thought it would.

"Thanks," Kyungsoo replies shortly, and Baekhyun can _actually _feel his heart sink until the latter continues, "I care about you, too. Maybe too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Baekhyun asks, and the next time he looks back at the city in front of them, all the lights are melting into one another, the sound of cars passing below them suddenly seems so distant. He almost feels as if he could catch the falling stars into his palm.

Kyungsoo doesn't elaborate, instead, they spend the next five minutes in complete silence shared between the both of them, and Baekhyun is suddenly hyperaware of the proximity of their bodies when Kyungsoo decides to tangle his fingers in his hair. He's mentioned that he loves the curls a few times when he was either drunk or high, and that's pretty much the only reason Baekhyun hasn't bothered to cut it even though the bangs that kept falling over his eyes slowly became a nuisance.

"It's been a hard day." Kyungsoo breathes out, and Baekhyun wishes he was the one who took that breath away from him.

"A hard month," Baekhyun adds, and they both laugh.

"I'm really glad we can relieve some of the stress. Like this, you know," he waves his hand between the two of them, "together."

Baekhyun nods, moving his hand to pat Kyungsoo's knee, friendly and in agreement, but for some reason, he can't bother to move it away. And Kyungsoo doesn't seem to mind as he presses his thigh lightly against Baekhyun's own as their feet hang from the balcony. Baekhyun melts into Kyungsoo's touch, head tipping back when he presses his fingers a little harder against the skin and pulls on his hair.

"That feels good," Baekhyun says, chest heaving after Kyungsoo doesn't stop for what feels like hours.

Kyungsoo knows well that Baekhyun's sensitive all over, and that even the smallest, most insignificant touch has a big effect on him. Baekhyun feeds off of physical affection, and Kyungsoo learned it the harder way; Baekhyun thinks it's a great idea to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and rest his chin on his shoulder when he cooks, and there is absolutely no time when Kyungsoo had wanted to binge watch some TV show in peace that Baekhyun hadn't come uninvited for cuddles, even if he wasn't actually interested in what they were supposed to be watching. And Kyungsoo just accepts the defeat as he plays with Baekhyun's hair and listens to the barely audible, content noises he makes, his previous plans completely forgotten.

But this is different. There is something in the way Baekhyun's hand moves towards Kyungsoo's mid-thigh as his lips spread, and instead of words, a quiet whimper leaves his mouth, and Kyungsoo suddenly feels the start of something he has no idea how he will deal with in the morning boiling deep in his gut.

They work in unison, Baekhyun now switching between stroking and digging his fingers into Kyungsoo's thigh, and Kyungsoo enjoys it just like he does when the latter scratches his back or arms, just in some different type of way. It doesn't make him relaxed, if anything, it just makes him feel a certain kind of excitement that he's embarrassingly familiar with.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says, and it seems like everything Baekhyun needs to know is there, in the way he said his name, so desperately and out of breath. But Baekhyun is Baekhyun, always so oblivious when it comes to Kyungsoo's feelings, yet they both crave the same thing.

"Hm?" Baekhyun replies, eyes never opening, even when he moves his head that he's just slightly facing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo swallows, _hard_, "Don't you wanna kiss me?" He swears his heart beats out of his chest at that moment.

Baekhyun's eyes shot wide open, and he stares at Kyungsoo for a moment too long. _Does he? Is it really that what he feels for him?   
_And, unfortunately, that one moment is enough for Kyungsoo to pull away, retrieving everything he had to offer back into himself so that the only thing that's left behind is his unanswered question hanging in the air.

"Don't forget to close the windows," is what manages to leave his mouth, throat closing up as his heart leaks out of his chest.

Baekhyun realizes that he will never tear Kyungsoo's walls down again. 


End file.
